


constellations

by andromedagalaxy



Series: Philkas College Verse [40]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: Philip wakes up on his side, face to face with Lukas. The remnants of his dream are still clinging to him, but the point of it is slowly dwindling to a small pinprick in his mind. He just remembers a blue haze, rain, Lukas’s hands on him. He can’t remember where they were or what they were doing, but now that he’s awake he can feel the fire-branded kisses Lukas left all over his body the night before. They bled over into the dream and now the dream is fading into the core of his chest, the blue imagery transposed over memories and sending a chill through him.Lukas’s eyes are closed but Philip can tell the smile on his face means he’s awake.





	constellations

Philip wakes up on his side, face to face with Lukas. The remnants of his dream are still clinging to him, but the point of it is slowly dwindling to a small pinprick in his mind. He just remembers a blue haze, rain, Lukas’s hands on him. He can’t remember where they were or what they were doing, but now that he’s awake he can feel the fire-branded kisses Lukas left all over his body the night before. They bled over into the dream and now the dream is fading into the core of his chest, the blue imagery transposed over memories and sending a chill through him.

Lukas’s eyes are closed but Philip can tell the smile on his face means he’s awake. 

“Are you watching me?” Philip asks. They aren’t touching at all, just a sliver of space between their bodies, like a puzzle moments from being finished. 

“Nope,” Lukas says, eyes still closed, but he shifts forward, sliding his hand across Philip’s waist, wrapping around to the small of his back. “I’m sleeping. I’m asleep.”

“Are you sleep talking?” Philip asks, slotting their hips together and watching Lukas’s Adam’s apple bob. 

“Yes,” Lukas says. “Sleep me knows Spanish.”

Philip snorts, nuzzling their noses together. “Oh yeah?”

“Te amo,” Lukas whispers. 

Philip laughs, pulling him closer and tangling their legs together. Their mouths are so close that their lips brush when he speaks. “Anything else?”

“Eres hermoso,” Lukas says. He licks over Philip’s bottom lip and kisses him, tangling his hand in his hair. 

Philip gets a flash of the dream, the two of them kissing a lot like this. He hums to himself as their mouths slide together, the early morning brightness streaming in above their heads. “Can you say anything else in Spanish?”

“Not really,” Lukas says, grinning. “Only took it for two years in high school.”

“We still need to pick our language,” Philip says, the serenity of the moment almost broken by imagining signing up for classes for junior year. He’d been considering Spanish, since he took it in high school too, but he also thought it might be nice to learn Sign Language. 

“Don’t think about that, it’s too far away,” Lukas says, kissing him fast. “What were you dreaming about? You had such a nice look on your face.”

“So you _were_ watching me?” Philip asks.

“Yes,” Lukas admits. “Half the time I wake up before you and I watch you because you’re so cute, and then I pretend I’m asleep when I think you’re gonna wake up so you’ll go back to sleep.”

“Lukas,” Philip laughs, leaning in and burying his face in Lukas’s neck.

“So?” Lukas asks, rubbing his hands up and down Philip’s back. “What were you dreaming about?”

“Not sure,” Philip says, kissing Lukas’s collarbones. “I can’t remember it.”

Lukas shifts and climbs on top of Philip, the bed squeaking underneath them. He kisses Philip’s cheeks, his nose, his chin, and Philip laughs as Lukas starts kissing down his body. “I was dreaming about the cruise,” Lukas says, breathing hot against Philip’s stomach.

“You’re really excited, aren’t you?” Philip asks, arching a little bit when Lukas runs his hand down his leg. 

“I’m just sad we can’t bring Izzy,” Lukas says. “But other than that, yeah…I think it’ll be nice for us. Romantic, if we can get away from the parents more often than not. And I’m gonna have to like, extra protect you from the water, so I’m gonna be on you every five seconds.”

“As if that’s not an everyday occurrence,” Philip says, running his hands through Lukas’s hair. 

“How can I resist?” Lukas says, but he sounds a little far away. He traces his fingers over Philip’s stomach, looking intently at his skin. “You look like you’re getting more freckles.”

“Oh yeah?” Philip asks, craning his neck a little bit to see. It’s not like he’s been running around shirtless outside. They’ve been to Coney Island once, one small outdoor pool, but that was closer to sunset so they wouldn’t be surrounded by kids. 

“Looks like stars,” Lukas says, and Philip can see him dragging his ring finger from freckle to freckle, the pad of his finger leaving a track of goosebumps behind. A good kind of burn. 

“Stars?” Philip asks, his breath catching a little in his throat. 

“Like constellations on your skin,” Lukas says. He leans in and puts his mouth there, a feather-light kiss that presses into something firmer.

Philip just watches him, entranced. His dreams always go something like this, the good ones. And it doesn’t matter if he remembers what dances in his head when he’s asleep, because every waking moment is something blissful, extraordinary. Blond-haired and blue-eyed, long and lanky, goofy and grinning, pale and perfect. His Lukas. 

“Imagine if you had said that in Spanish,” Philip says, clearing his throat. “I’d probably have already jumped you.”

Lukas rests his chin on Philip’s stomach and smiles wide up at him. “Guess I’ve got some new goals,” he says. 

Philip paws at his shoulders, trying to tug him closer. “Get back up here before Izzy starts scratching at the door.”

Lukas climbs back up the length of Philip’s body and settles on top of him, cupping his cheek. “One more week of class til summer,” he says. “Then two weeks after that and we’re cruisin’, baby.”

“Even though Helen said it wasn’t Titanic I think we should still do the flying thing at the front of the ship,” Philip says. 

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Lukas says, leaning down and kissing him. 

Philip smiles against his mouth, winding a strand of Lukas’s hair around his finger, gripping the back of his neck.


End file.
